Cars are continuously exposed to weather agents, both during use and when parked in public areas.
The bodywork of cars is designed and built to withstand weather like frost, rain, and sun, but is affected by the action of hail.
Small hailstones, with low kinetic energy, bounce on the body without damaging it.
Larger hailstones, however, seriously damage the body forcing the owner to make costly repairs.
Usually motorists try to protect the car by sheltering it under bridges, overpasses or porticoes in the vicinity.
Sometimes it is not possible to find shelter for the car due to the lack of shelters in the vicinity or the traffic conditions that do not permit shelter to be reached.